Invisible
by AislinnSatu1
Summary: Marinette was on her balcony, notebook in hand. She was writing a love confession for Adrien, She kept tossing the pages in the trash can she had outside. Tikki asked her if she was alright while finishing a cookie. Marinette sigh, "Tikki he will never know how I feel about him. I am trying to avoid a disaster, it just seems so impossible. My heart beats faster around him...


Hello Everyone, thank you for taking the time to read my story. Based on the song Invisible Link watch?v=0AEdblO7xbM Thanks for reading. I don't own ladybug

Marinette was on her balcony, notebook in hand. She was writing a love confession for Adrien, She kept tossing the pages in the trash can she had outside. Tikki asked her if she was alright while finishing a cookie. Marinette sigh, "Tikki he will never know how I feel about him. I am trying to avoid a disaster, it just seems so impossible. My heart beats faster around him, I'm overthinking every word he says to me. I want to be the girl of his dreams, he's so wonderful Tikki." Tikki looked at Marinette kindly "Marinette, How will he ever know if you don't allow him to? You need to tell him how you feel." Marinette then says to Tikki " I'm invisible Tikki, He doesn't know I exist. I'm scared of what will happen when he does see me also. I need to go patrol its Chat's night off." She then says Tikki "Spots On!"

She then hangs out by Adrien's house, she wants to see him. She stays on top of the roofs by his house. For inspiration and starts to sing " I'm in love with someone who doesn't know I exist, I stare from afar in my hand- broken heart while I play pretend, I'm in love with someone who doesn't know I exist, And it's you, yes, its true, you don't even know it, I can't ever win." She dances around while singing and writing. She doesn't know it yet but someone is watching her from the darkness. Chat is hearing every word she is in love with someone else at first he gets feelings of jealously. She is looking at his house and he starts to wonder. He keeps watching her she is so cute, his heart is swelling with happiness.

Marinette then sings " Tangled up and tongue-tied, What have I become? Always got you on my mind." She keeps looking at Adrien's House. "Got me feeling dumb, and I am tripping over my own feet." She says out loud while looking into a puddle of water she whispers softly " How can I be in love with two people? " Chat hears it because of his cat-like hearing. "I'm mad you got the best of me! I fell for you slowly, I tried to keep my Distance!" She then softly says " Why do I feel this way? Why did it have to be him and Chat?" When Chat hears that his heart stops for a minute. She love's him? And someone else? He continues to listen. " Breaking my heart in the dark so easily, Breaking down my walls, Letting you into my heart and soul." She keeps singing and writing underneath the big bright moon. It's so inspiring, she keeps going. " Will, you ever see what you do to me? Am I invisible? Should I let you go? Would you ever know? Am I crazy laying on the low?" She keeps staring at his house. " I guess I should let you go." She starts to cry, her heart doesn't want to let either one go. She can't be in love with two people.

A Few seconds later Chat approaches LadyBug, acts like he didn't hear anything. She doesn't hear him at all too lost in her mind and heart. He greets her "Hello Bugaboo."  
She quickly wipes her eyes, "Oh Hello Chat, What are you doing here? It's your night off." Chat knows shes been crying. "Oh, you just know how much. I love seeing you Bugaboo." Chat Said. "Chat, I like seeing you too." Ladybug said softly. Chats heart started beating faster at that. "What are you doing on this side of town?" Chat said. LadyBug at this got nervous and she turned around towards Adrien's House. Forgetting her surrounding instantly when she thought of Adrien she sighed. "It doesn't matter." she said coldly " I'm invisible." Chat then got close to her and said: " Well, I think you're beautiful." She looked into his deep green eyes, he was so handsome. He almost reminded her of Adrien, at that she blushed. "Thank you." She said softly. She then said to Chat " I should go. Have a good night Chat." Little did she know where she was sitting she left her book. Chat saw she left the book and tried to call out to her. She was already gone when he looked back up, he knew he shouldn't open LadyBug's personal stuff. He needed to know who she was in love with, he opened to a random page. There in black and white was the name Adrien with hearts all over the page. Ladybug was in love with him, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He then turned to the song she wrote, where she felt she was invisible to Adrien. His heart hurt for her, all this time he loved Ladybug and she loved him too.

That's the other person it's him, he turned to the first page, on the first page it said: "This Book is owned by Marinette." He then couldn't breathe, his beautiful Marinette from his class was Ladybug. He had to go see Marinette, as fast as he could he went to her house. She was inside, he went to the window and stood where she couldn't see him. He listened he heard her talking to someone. "Tikki, Adrien will never love me, I should just accept Chat's feelings, I am in love with him also. I don't know when I fell for him so hard." Just then knocking could be heard, just above her, she opened the door to her roof. Standing there was the hero of Paris, Chat Noir.  
"Chat? What are you doing here?" "Hello Purincess, can I come in?" She was in shock "Sure." Then Chat looked around her room with the pictures of him on her walls. " I found this book on a rooftop and I wanted to return it to its owner. Wow, you must be a fan of this guy?" She Blushed "Yes, I like him." Chat then asked, "Oh, so you think hes handsome?" Marinette then said "Of course, he's handsome. That's not why I like him, he's kind, helpful, friendly, selfless. He makes me happy, I love him from afar." Just then Chat came closer as hearing her say that about him took his breath away. " I know, your secret Marinette. I know you love me and Adrien, I also know you are Beautiful, smart, funny, kind, selfless. You give everything to make someone happy, but what about you Marinette. Don't you think you deserve to be happy?" Chat came so close to her face that she could have kissed him. She was completely internally nervous, she kissed chat before and it felt like heaven. She needed his lips on hers, He just kept staring at her with the most beautiful green eyes.

"Marinette, I know your LadyBug." Chat said, She tried to say something but she just couldn't. She started crying " I know you must be disappointed it's me, plain old Marinette. I'm sorry I been just doing the best I can as Ladybug." Chat then said, "Marinette, look at me please." She looked at him again. "I am so happy it's you, my Marinette, my beautiful lady you have given everything to make others happy. It's now time for us to be happy together. " He kissed her deeply as he let his transformation fall when she opened her eyes again standing there was Adrien. "OMG, ADRIEN!" She then almost fell over. Adrien then caught her, "I always knew you would fall for me." She was speechless, she could only get one word out of her mouth. "Kitty?" Adrien then said "Yes my' lady?" Marinette then said, "Kiss me again." Adrien then smiled " Of Course my'lady."


End file.
